pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Happiny
Vs. Happiny is the twenty second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/28/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are at a bicycle rental shop. Crystal is enticed by a red bicycle, while Dawn looks apathetic at the scenario. Dawn: I do not see why we need to travel along this “cycling road.” Conway: It is the main road that will allow us to travel from here to Oreburgh City. From there, we’ll have a straight shot to a trail along Mt. Coronet that will allow us to transverse to Hearthome City. Quite frankly, if you wish to compete in that contest, we have to take this path. Dawn: (Defiantly) Fine! I’ll partake in this activity. Crystal: I don’t see why you are so against this. One of my favorite activities was riding my bike around Pallet Town. Dawn: (Stuttering) Uh, well, I, you see… Ian: She can’t ride. Everyone looks at Ian, who’s staring at the ceiling. Dawn is steaming with her face red. Dawn: Absurd! How dare you critique a royal as myself?! Thinking that I would have never learned to ride something as rudimentary as a bike! Conway: (Grinning) He’s right, isn’t he? You’re being defensive. Dawn: I, (sighs) yes. Crystal: Hey, that’s no reason to be embarrassed. We’ll teach you! Dawn: You, shall? Conway: Of course. Riding a bike is something that everyone should know how to do. Consider it a different type of training. Dawn: Another type, of training? Very well. I shall partake in the activity. Conway: Perfect. (Flagging down an employee) We want to rent four bikes! Ian: Three. Crystal: Three? Ian: I have my own ride. Piplup: Piplup! End Scene The group is on a flat section of the Cycling Road, Dawn screaming and making gasps of surprise as the bike shakes violently under her. Crystal rides a bit ahead of her, while Conway is behind her. Conway: Keep pedaling! Stability here comes from constant movement. Dawn: (Shaky) Then why am I still shaking?! Ah! Dawn falls to the side, skidding off her bike. Her knees are scraped up. She winces in pain, and shouts upon seeing them. Dawn: I’m injured! Oh Arceus it hurts! Ian rides past on his unicycle, Piplup sitting on his shoulder. Dawn grimaces at the sight, as she stands up determined. Conway pulls up next to her. Conway: Are you alright? If you want, we can go back to see if we can get a two person… Dawn: No! I refuse to surrender to such a low functioning task! Conway: Bike riding takes a lot of cognition. Altering direction, pushing the pedals, paying attention to shifts in the environment and making changes as needed. When learning for the first time, this is far from easy. Dawn: Then I shall continue until I succeed. Crystal keeps on riding, standing up on her pedals as she rides on, the wind blowing through her hair. Ian rides alongside her, Piplup cheering loudly. Ian: How much longer is this going to take? Crystal: Oh, lighten up Ian! You can’t deny that this is a great way to spend the day! Crystal giggles as she pedals again, blowing past Ian. Ian gives a smirk as he makes an arc back around. The sun’s position shifts from the northeast to now being right above them. Conway looks at his Pokétch’s analog clock, it being past noon. Conway: Three hours. Determined to say the least. Dawn pedals on, her bike remaining steady and going forward. She rides at a slower pace, though manages to follow Crystal and Conway. Crystal: You’re doing great, Dawn! We’ve got a small slope coming up! Conway: Remember to use… Dawn: The brakes! I am aware, thank you. The group go downhill, Dawn screaming in fright. Crystal and Conway slow down, though Dawn speeds on, not using the brakes. Conway: She says she learned. Dawn screams as she speeds along even as the trail straightens up, where Ian and Combee are battling a cyclist and his Spearow. Cyclist: Spearow, use Peck! Ian: Combee, Sweet Scent to Gust! Combee releases a pink aroma, stopping the Spearow in its path. Combee flaps her wings for Gust, defeating Spearow. Cyclist: No! Ian: Nice job, Combee. Combee: Comb! Dawn screams, as Ian maneuvers around to see Dawn barreling towards them. Ian: Combee, slow her down with Gust. Combee positions herself in front of Dawn, flapping her wings for Gust. The Gust slows Dawn down, allowing her to regain control and come to a stop. Crystal and Conway catch up. Crystal: You okay? Dawn: (Catching her breath) Yes. I shall be. Thank you for your concern, (looking at Ian) and your help. Conway: (Gasps) Crystal! Your bag! Crystal gasps in confusion, as she puts her kickstand down to check her bag. The egg in the incubator is flashing on and off, Crystal now gasping with excitement. Crystal: It’s hatching! It’s beginning to hatch! Conway: Let’s see if we can pull off anywhere. Get off the trail. Crystal: Right! End Scene The group parks off onto a grassy field off the Cycling Road, as Crystal is holding the egg in her hands. Dawn and Conway stand by watching, as Ian is going through his bag. Dawn: I do not know why you do not wish to see such an event! Conway: Just leave him be. I’m sure something big is going through his mind. Crystal: It’s hatching! The egg shines continuously, as the egg morphs into a shape similar to an egg with arms, legs and a strand of hair. Happiny is now in Crystal’s arm, her exclaiming in delight upon seeing her. Happiny: Happiny! Crystal: Aw! You’re adorable! Happiny: Hap, hap! Dawn: What, is it? Conway: It’s a Happiny. A discovered pre-evolution to Chansey. I have always been curious on how they evolve into Chansey, as the research is inconclusive. Happiny’s eyes get teary, as if upset about something. Happiny then begins crying. Dawn holds her ears to block out the sound, while Crystal tries rocking her back and forth. Crystal: Aw, it’s okay Happiny. I’m here for you. There, there. Ian: Here. Try this. Ian walks back over, with a bottle filled with baby formula. Crystal takes the bottle, putting it to Happiny’s lips. Happiny stops crying and begins drinking. Crystal: Thanks Ian. I didn’t know you could make baby food. Conway: He helped make food for our friend’s Togepi. Piplup goes to touch Happiny, captivated by her cuteness. Happiny spots this, and Pounds Piplup to send him flying. He crashes down, out cold. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Happiny. Pokédex: Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Chansey. It loves round white things. It carries an egg-shaped rock in imitation of Chansey. Crystal: Huh? Egg shaped rock? Crystal examines Happiny, there being no rock in her pouch. Ian: The Pokédex says that it naturally doesn’t have a rock. Crystal: I mean, that makes sense. Happiny finishes the formula, and begins crying straight away. Crystal: We need to find a stone for her! Conway: Hm. I may have just the idea! Munchlax! Conway throws the Pokéball, choosing Munchlax. Munchlax: Munch. Conway: Munchlax. You recently showed off a white stone in your fur. Can we give it to Happiny? Munchlax: Munch! Munchlax reaches through its fur, searching for the stone. It pulls out an Oran berry, eating it. He pulls up a Rawst Berry that’s starting to shrivel up, putting it back in its fur. He pulls out a Potion bottle, and goes to eat that. Conway swipes the Potion from it. Conway: That’s not to be eaten. Munchlax keeps looking, as it pulls out an Oval Stone. Munchlax smiles as it offers it to Conway. Conway: Yes, perfect! Thank you Munchlax! Conway takes the Oval Stone, as he hands it to Crystal. She nods in appreciation, as she holds up the Oval Stone in Happiny’s view. Happiny stops crying, looking at the Oval Stone curiously. Crystal: Is this what you want? A nice white stone to hold onto? Happiny: (Cheery) Happiny! Crystal: (Giggles) Here you go! Happiny takes the Oval Stone, placing it in her pouch. She hops out of Crystal’s arms, walking around as if to show off her new accessory. Dawn lowers her hands from her ears, smiling a bit. Dawn: It is pretty cute when it’s not crying. Crystal: Well I think that she is adorable no matter what! Conway: Indeed. Now that we’ve gotten through that, I was wondering if you would entertain me with a battle. Crystal: Huh? A battle? Ian: It would be a good way to cement your bond. Crystal: Yeah. Alright! Happiny, want to have some fun in a battle? Happiny: Happiny! Conway: In that case, my choice is Burmy! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Burmy. Burmy: Burmy! Munchlax goes over to Piplup, poking him awake. Piplup sits up, groaning in pain. Piplup: (Distorted) Lup. Ian spots this, then turns his attention back to the beginning of the battle. Crystal: I know at least one of your moves. Happiny! Use Pound! Happiny: Piny! Happiny charges forward, hands glowing white. Conway: Burmy, Protect then use Tackle! Burmy forms a blue barrier, as Happiny Pounds into it. She looks confused, when the barrier fades. Burmy charges forward, Tackling Happiny and knocking her onto her bottom. She stands back up, grinning with a devious gleam in her eye. Dawn: She didn’t cry? But, she’s a newborn! Crystal: A tough one at that! Go for Pound! Conway: Protect, to Bug Bite! Happiny charges with Pound, it being blocked by Burmy’s Protect. Burmy forms energy fangs as she charges at Happiny with Bug Bite. Happiny’s eyes widen, them sparkling and her making a cute face. Burmy stops, now conflicted on continuing the attack. Dawn: What did Happiny do?! Conway: A Charm attack? Crystal: And Pound! Burmy stands right in front of Burmy, as she swings and strikes Burmy with Pound. Burmy is sent high into the air, then crashing down, leaving a small crater on impact. Her leaves are scattered as she lies defeated. Conway: One hit? Crystal: Yes! Happiny, that was amazing! Happiny! Happiny runs back to Crystal, who has her arms open for a hug. Happiny jumps into Crystal’s arm, the power knocking her over. Conway: Such power. Ian: Agreed. She knocked Piplup out cold. Definetely has potential. Conway: Just like her trainer. Happiny lets off a yawn, eyes beginning to droop. Crystal: There, there. It’s time for a nap. And I’ve got just the place for you to do so. Crystal pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Happiny’s head and sucking her in. The Pokéball shakes and locks, Crystal closing her eyes as she giggles. Crystal: I caught, a Happiny! Ian: Alright. Back on the trail. Dawn: Eh?! My scrapes and bruises still hurt! Ian: We’ll have to finish the trail eventually. Main Events * Crystal's egg hatches into a Happiny. * Conway's Burmy is revealed to know Bug Bite. * Dawn learns how to ride a bike. Characters * Crystal * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Cyclist Pokémon * Happiny (Crystal's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Burmy (Conway's) * Spearow (Cyclist's) Trivia * Dawn having not knowing how to ride a bike is based off the Pokémon Adventures manga, where Platinum didn't know how to as well. * Ian reveals that he still has the unicycle he obtained in Vs. Metang. * The Oval Stone that Munchlax showed in Vs. Combee was given to Happiny. This was foreshadowing. * Happiny is the fourth confirmed Pokémon that Ian has helped make baby food for, the others being Elise's Togepi (confirmed here), a Manaphy he and Dakota hatched, and Wendy's Bonsly. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn